Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2007-38822 and 2005-219641 disclose a steering apparatus in which the steering wheel is adapted to make a collapsing movement or move forward with respect to the vehicle body by means of plastic deformation of a metal wire, which is an impact-energy-absorption member, to absorb the impact load upon a secondary collision. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-38822 discloses a steering apparatus in which an end of a wire is fixed to a vehicle-body-side bracket, which is fixed to the vehicle body, and the wire is made plastic deformation caused by movement of a vehicle-mounting bracket detached from the vehicle-body-side bracket frontward with respect to the vehicle body upon a secondary collision, thereby absorbing an impact load.